dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
High School DxD: The Darkest Evil Cometh
High School DxD: The Darkest Evil Cometh is a future FanFiction to be written by An English Birb (A Writing Birb on FanFiction.net). This story draws some inspiration from the Overlord LN/Anime/Manga series in the fact that the protagonist is an evil figure in the eyes of many. However, instead of starting OP, the protagonist has to regain his lost power while avoiding detection by the rest of the world. The story takes place in a continuity somewhat different from canon. In this, the Great War between the Three Factions was instead the Great War of the Gods, which was a larger-scale war that included pantheons from across the world fighting against each other in one of two factions: Belobog's Gods of Benevolence and Chernobog's Gods of Malevolence. The victor of this war was Belobog's forces, leading to the sealing of Chernobog under a sacred mountain and the redemption of his surviving forces. Some Gods may have been killed sealed away in the Dimensional Gap (Evil Gods like Loki, Camazotz, etc. and Gods connotated as evil due to their sphere of influence such as Hades, Bishamonten, etc.) and replaced by new a system that fulfills their roles in their absence. The Three Faction's numbers still suffered from the conflict. Synopsis With the Apocalyptic Beast, Trihexa, defeated and the evil Gods pacified, the worlds now knew what true peace was for the first time in all of history. No wars, no strife; all was good. The balance between light and dark shifted heavily towards the side of light, threatening to eternally suppress the grim shadows of evil. However, fate had other plans. A mysterious woman by the name of Ananke descended upon a sacred mountain that held a being more vile than even Trihexa itself. With magics unseen by even the likes of the Gods and a staff with an overwhelmingly eldritch aura, she shattered the seals and awoke one of the most powerful deities known to exist: Chernobog, the Black God. With her, she brought Chernobog's most faithful servant, the first Archangel and first Devil known as Satanael, whose sin-based powers overshadow the might of lesser Gods and even some greater Gods. However, Chernobog's power had been severely weakened due to the imbalance between good and evil in the world. To earn back his power, the Black God must spread fear, hate, despair, and overall evil to bring the balance back to equilibrium and free his captured allies before once again fighting against his brother: Belobog, the White God. With his awakening, Belobog descends to call upon his old war buddies and takes the form of a Seraphim-rank Angel by the name of Sefirot to ask the heroes who fell the Apocalyptic Beast and defeated the evil Gods to aid him in his efforts to once again subdue the Darkest Evil. Volume List None as of right now. The story is still just an idea the author wishes to make into a story in the future. Author's Notes None as of right now. The story is still just an idea the author wishes to make into a story in the future. Updates None as of right now. The story is still just an idea the author wishes to make into a story in the future. Category:Fanon Story